Fachada
by QueenTiaramisu
Summary: Sakura siempre había deseado una oportunidad para estar con Sasuke, y ahora por fin se estaba cumpliendo sueño: tener una relación con el amor de su vida.


Siempre me pregunté cómo Sasuke y Sakura empezaron con su relación, por lo que preferí contestarme yo sola e imaginarlo.

Espero les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Nota: dormir juntos, no necesariamente es haber tenido relaciones sexuales. Créanlo, existe eso.

* * *

Fachada

Sasuke iba de manera tranquila por las calles solitarias de Konoha, exhausto de la misión de tres semanas que le habían puesto. Tan sólo había dejado sus cosas en casa y se había bañado, no había tocado su cama, porque tenía una visita obligada al departamento de cierta chica de cabellos rosados.

Desde fuera vio las luces prendidas, por lo que sin tocar abrió la puerta, ya que ella siempre la dejaba sin seguro. Pero cuál iba a ser su sorpresa al ver a la kunoichi más fuerte atemorizada parada sobre una silla y sosteniendo una escoba.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! —le recibió con alegría, sólo para un segundo volver a poner un rostro miedoso. —¡Hay un ratón!

Con el tiempo Sakura se había vuelto sensible con el hecho de maltratar animales y respetar la vida, pero le desagradaba el pensar en esos pequeños roedores por su casa, quedándose acorralada en su sala, no sabiendo que hacer. Pero el otro la conocía y sabía qué hacer en esa situación.

—Sakura, cierra tus ojos. —ordenó con su voz áspera, calmando a la chica, quién le obedeció.

En menos de un minuto Sasuke logró ubicar al ratón y con shuriken acabó con él, sólo para un minuto después limpiar la escena del crimen. Fue hacia ella y la tocó por el hombro indicándole que ya todo había acabado.

—¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun! —y ella le abrazó de forma inconsciente. —Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí todo el tiempo, por si vuelve a entrar otra. —comentó con simpatía. Porque sí: nuestros protagonistas estaban saliendo, pero no vivían bajo el mismo techo. Y la de cabellera rosa al darse cuenta de sus palabras se puso nerviosa. ¡Le había pedido vivir juntos! Se suponía que esa iniciativa la debía tener él. —¡Lo siento! No me refería a vivir, lo dije sin pensar, yo…

—Tal vez. —contestó tranquilo, haciendo sentir un mariposeo en el estómago de la de cabello rosa, sacándole un sonrojo.

Ella ya se estaba acostumbrado esa maravillosa sensación desde que el azabache había regresado a la aldea. A Sasuke, después de numerosos juicios, lo habían dejado libre, pero en "Observación". Al principio tenía dos ninjas vigilándolo en todo momento, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo se los retiraron, mas aun así sin quitarle la etiqueta. Pero siempre buscado él su compañía.

Al principio sentía la distancia entre ellos. Habían pasado muchas dificultades y el tiempo no perdonaba. Pero la convivencia lo fue abriendo para ella. Ya no era frio y se demostraba con pequeños gestos que realmente se preocupaba por ella, que la estimaba e incluso la quería. La acompañaba a hacer las compras, la visitaba todos los días que podía y, de las veces que se quedaba en su casa, él siempre le dejaba los platos limpios, la cama tendida y la casa impecable. Y ahora se encargaba hasta de los ratones ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Esa noche volvieron a dormir abrazados, pero Sakura, en algún momento de la madrugada, se dio cuenta como el portador de rinnegan se levantaba y se marchaba. Después de varios minutos la chica se sentó en la cama y acarició las sábanas tibias. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero como cada que lo hacía, se interrogaba por la razón.

xXxFachadaxXx

Era pasada la media noche en el edificio del Hokage, por lo que casi no había nadie. En sus pasillos iba Sakura caminando con una docena de archivos en sus manos, con una bata y con su cabellera sostenida por una pinza. Ya se sentía cansada, pero sólo debía archivar esos papeles para poder retirarse a descansar. Entró al almacén y cerró la puerta tras de sí, buscó a tientas el interruptor, para descubrir que la bombilla se había fundido. Pero no le importó, conocía ese cuarto como la palma de su mano, y con la poca luz que entraba por una ventana podía guiarse.

De repente sintió una brisa que la puso alerta, para después sorprenderse de encontrar a Sasuke estoico en un rincón. Ella lo analizó en un segundo: acababa de llegar de su misión de dos meses, por su uniforme no había llegado ni a su casa y además tenía un pergamino en su mano, uno que reconocería donde fuera. En este se escribían los avances de Sasuke en su estado de "Observación": reportes de ella, sus vecinos, los compañeros de equipo que le tocaban en sus misiones, y en su momento los guaruras que le habían puesto.

—No deberías estar aquí, y mucho menos leyendo archivos clasificados, aunque sean tuyos. —acusó la de pelo rosa, para después mostrar una sonrisa amistosa. —Pero por ti puedo hacer una excepción. —Entonces él volvió a enrollarlo para dejarlo en su lugar y salió de las sombras para ir hacia ella. —Ven, regresemos a casa.

Por lo silenciosa que estaban las calles a esa hora, Sakura sintió la necesidad de comenzar una conversación, pues para ella quedarse callada era sinónimo de aburrida. Por lo que estuvo contando las últimas noticias de la aldea, de algunas anécdotas, pero resaltando a los nuevos edificios que estaban construyendo y de lo bonitos que estaban quedando, y en cuanto le gustaría que vivieran ahí. Pero el azabache sólo asentía. Por lo que comenzó a preguntar por él, su misión y en cómo había terminado esta. Pero casi todo lo contestaba con oraciones simples. Mas antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta del fallo, empezó a parlotear no dándose cuenta de ello.

Ya en casa y privado, mientras cenaban de forma modesta, ella no pudo evitar preguntar por el motivo de la intromisión de Sasuke. Sintiéndose feliz de tener por fin un secreto que compartir con su amor. Pero ahora Sasuke no quería contestar, extrañando a la de ojos verdes. Y tal como había hecho antes, comenzó con su parloteo nervioso; con la única diferencia de que sus palabras encontraron un sentido, una razón coherente.

—…sé que te es importante saber lo que pensamos, después de todo es lo hará que te quiten el estado de "Observación". Pero a mí no me importa, sé quién eres: eres cuidadoso, perfeccionista, centrado aunque hermético. Y aun así te quiero. —y el azabache sólo se le quedó viendo, y ella prosiguió. —Bueno, tal vez no hermético, pero sí aislado. Menos de Naruto y ahora tampoco de mí, aunque a Naruto aún no estés autorizado a estar cerca mucho tiempo. —y sin vigilancia. —Ya deberías dejar de preocuparte, ya estamos juntos, y próximamente empezaremos a vivir juntos. —enunciaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. —La única razón por la que tendrías que estar revisando tu situación sería para saber si ya te dejan ver al tonto de Naruto, pero eso no tiene sentido. Lo importante es que ya podemos estar juntos, y lo sabes, porque lo leíste en los papeles… entonces ¿Por qué más tendrías que estar leyendo… esos papeles? —y su voz se fue pausando hasta apagarse al darse cuenta que se había contestado antes de formular esa pregunta. —Por qué otra cosa tendría que preocuparte por lo que dicen los demás, si a ti nunca te ha importado ellos. El tener que comportarte atento, empático y considerado. Tu interés por ser más aceptado es… —y antes de que pudiera pronunciar el nombre del rubio, Sasuke en un pestañeo ya estaba detrás de ella, cubriéndole la boca.

Todo ese tiempo ella había sido manipulada por Sasuke. Todos esos detalles y conversaciones habían sido sólo un engaño. Y al sentir su corazón roto por la desilusión, sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar para que sus lágrimas rodaran sobre la mano del azabache.

Sasuke siempre había mostrado interés, pero no hacía ella, sino a Naruto. Tenía devoción completa hacia él. Siempre fue para Naruto, no para ella.

—No digas nada. —pidió en susurró a la chica.

Sakura se puso a pensar en su situación, en lo que sería si ella llegaba a decir algo. En rasgos simples, Sasuke no sólo dejaría de tratarla bien, se iría. ¿Preferiría todos aquellos gestos, sólo a cambio de su silencio?

Ella tomó con sus manos la de Sasuke y con cuidado la quitó de su boca, sólo para finalmente voltear a verlo con una sonrisa simpática mientras asentía entre lágrimas.

* * *

SNS Rules!

Espero que les haya gustado, se agradecen sus comentarios :3

Buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que se les antoje.

Atte. Queen Tiaramisu :*


End file.
